Yugi is sick
by Yami Samurai
Summary: Yugi discovers that he has incurable disease. What will happen?


Yugi is sick

One day Yugi was thinking about his parents. Last time he saw them, he was only three and he didn't remember them well. He is sixteen now, but still needs them. He didn't remember what happened to them, he just knew that his father left him and his mother when he was a child. After that his mother got very sick and, till then, Yugi lives with his grandfather. Now he decided to find out the truth and what happened to his parents. Soon he discovered that his father was a junkie who left them after a fight with his mother who shortly after died of AIDS. "If my mother had AIDS, " Yugi was thinking "then probably I have it to".

Without any hope Yugi went to the testing and results were scary, Yugi had the same incurable disease like his mother. His world crumbled before his eyes, his shining future about which he dreamed about was all gone. "Soon I will die, "he thought sadly, "and I won't have a chance to save the world. Evil will win and nothing will be the same, and I can't do anything about that. I will die from the first cold. "

Yugi decided not to tell his friends and to continue fighting as long as he can. Right after a duel with Dartz he felt severe pain and was rushed to hospital. Tea, Joey, Tristan and Duke came to see him. He was lying on his bad, too weak to move. He was watching his friends throw the half-opened eyes and didn't know how to tell them the truth. He sighed heavily and stuttered avoiding the eye contact: "Friends, I…have…AIDS" They all looked at him in disbelief. "What... what are you talking about Yug? " Joy looked him in shock. "That cannot be truth and we all know it. Come on, Yug. Tell me you was joking. " Yugi just sighed and narrowed his eyes away. Everything was silent. Then Tea knelt by his bad hugging him tightly. "Oh, Yugi" ,she was crying, " why didn't you tell us. How will I live without you? It can't be happening. It's only a bad dream. Oh..." "Tea, I'm sorry …because of you…and because of the world…don't worry about me…I'll be fine," he was consoling her.

"Yugi, please don't die! I love you! I always loved you!" she was screaming among tears.

"Yugi please don't leave us. Hang on!" Tristan said.

"Tea…I…always loved you too. I…haven't had the…the courage to…tell you. Please, Tea... kiss me one last time."

She slowly sloped to him and placed her lips on his dry lips. Her tears was falling on his face. That was their first and last kiss.

"You always fought so brave," sad Duke, „you did so much for the world, Yugi. World steel needs you. We all need you. You can't die now. Don't give up, Yugi"

It was sad in the room. Everybody were silent, remembering all happy moments they spent together. And now, Yugi is dieing in front of their eyes. And they can do nothing to change it. Nothing will be the same anymore. Yugi broke the silence:"Don't be sad about me, my friends. You will be fine. I love you all. I'll always be there for you…always…" Yugi looked at his friends for the last time and than slowly closed his eyes. His head collapsed on the pillow.

"YUUGI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Tea hugged his lifeless body while screaming and crying."Yugi no, why did you leave me…You…you…promised!" Everybody else was crying…sadly and silently…

Gloomy, rainy day. Even the sky wept like it compassions with hearts of Yugi's friends. Sad, grey procession was slowly moving trough the cemetery. Yugi's coffin was putted in the grave with his name and picture. Inexorable shovels were throwing dirt in the grave of the one who fought so brave, the grave of the one who's heart was so pure and good, the grave of the one who was such a good and loyal friend. He is dead now. He doesn't laugh any more, doesn't walk, doesn't talk…never again. And he was just a boy. How sad it is when dies someone so young and innocent.

Joey was preserving the valedictory speech:

"Yugi was so good. He fought against evil to save the world, for all of you. Thank you for coming in such a big number to give your last tribute not only to great duller, but also great man, great friend. My pain is indescribable. I can say only one thing: Yugi gave this world much more than he received from him. Deadly disease took away one more young life, one more grandson and friend. We will always remember you Yugi!"

Farewell Yugi.


End file.
